


The Dashboard Negotiation

by chicating



Category: Entourage, The Rockford Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari Gold finds there's one person in California he doesn't intimidate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dashboard Negotiation

“Jim, I appreciate that you're helping my boy track lost skin mags and all that, but when are you going to come and do some work for me?"

"First, you never made all the payments from last time. Second, even though this new job means more money than I've ever seen, Mr. Gold, I just don't think they could even _print_ that much money. Ever. And you really ought to tell your wife which Mercedes she's really driving. She's a smart woman. She'll notice. Especially since you left one tell-tale sign on her dashboard."

"So, Jim, be a friend and tell me where I screwed up. Man to man."

"Only if you promise not to hug me...and Mr. Gold, that was almost too easy. You sure you negotiate for a living? Because you're _shvitzing_...did I say that right? We don't do that in Oklahoma, you know? Pretty much, Oklahoma people just sweat, but you're doing it enough you look like you work in the back of a dry cleaner."

"Well, I guess I had you going, huh?" Gold laughed weakly."That, my friend, was strategy."

"I guess."

"LLOYD! Get Jim the rest of his check, would you, and add an extra zero cause you took so long."

"I hate it when you do that, Ari. And who do you know that's so butch?"  
"You'll have to excuse Lloyd. He's apeshit for cowboys, if you'll pardon my French."

"Mr. Gold, I've lived in California for over thirty years...I've met the type before. Bye, Mr. Lloyd, you flatter me, and at my age, that's almost as good."

"Lloyd, are you _giggling_ Because you need to stop it right fucking now. It's unnerving."  
Rockford took the check and flashed a smile that sent a blushing Lloyd skittering back to Reception. "Pleasure doing business with you. My love to your wife."

**Author's Note:**

> Just riffing because the boys went to Malibu and Ari hired a private investigator.


End file.
